


Skinny Dipping

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Request that went a little too far lol. With tumblr OCs.





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> So I said I would do a request for my friend @littlepuku… she gave me a prompt list, and I picked one for Aspen and Nodin. But uh… I got a little carried away with the idea, so I included two followup sketches with Viola and Bassoon as well XD I hope that’s okay lol.  
> Enjoy!  
> Aspen, Nodin and Bassoon belong to @littlepuku.

_Giggle. Squeal!_  
“Ssh! You’ll wake the kids…”  
“Sorry…” Nodin but her lip, trying to contain her excitement as she followed her husband into the water. They were on a family camping trip. Everybody had gone to bed, Aspen and Nodin included. But Nodin couldn’t sleep, so she’d gone outside to look at the stars… and she must have woken Aspen, because not long after he joined her. Then Nodin had noticed how pretty the lake looked under the moonlight… and Aspen had suggested they go for a swim. So now, with a burning blush upon her cheeks, Nodin watched Aspen step into the water, using his tail as a guide.  
“Oh! It’s cold.” Aspen commented. He didn’t mind much, though. He liked this idea. He submerged himself in the water, and spiralled away from land, towards the centre of the moonlit lake.  
“Hey!” Nodin whispered harshly from the lakeside; he could just about hear her. “Wait for me!”

She didn’t want to yell too loud, in case she woke their children. But he was so far away! Couldn’t he sense it? It seemed like he didn’t care. Nodin dipped the tip of her tail into the water, and flinched at its coldness. It was a warm summer’s evening, but still the water wasn’t so warm… Nodin didn’t really like cold water. But… Aspen was waiting for her. That was more important! She bit her lip in excitement, and let out another small giggle. “I’m coming…” She squealed, and carefully lowered herself into the lake.

_Aaaa_ … “Aspen…!” Nodin whispered, as loudly and as discreetly as she could. “It’s cold…” She made her way over to him; she could just about see his outline in the distance. He was floating on the water; he seemed so relaxed… it was nice. A small smile formed on Nodin’s face, and she felt a warmth in her heart. He seemed very peaceful…

She got closer to him; close enough to see his face. “Aspen…” Nodin’s smile brightened when he turned towards the sound of her voice, and offered a friendly grin.  
“It’s not too cold?” He questioned, moving into an upright position.  
“It’s okay…” Nodin swam closer to him, and caught his tail with her foot. She giggled as he wrapped his tail around her, and pulled her against him.  
“I can warm you up.” Aspen purred.  
“ _Giggle_. Okay then!” Nodin felt her cheeks burning as he placed his arms around her, entangling his tail in hers. He planted a kiss on her cheek; he could feel her smile. It was… beautiful.  
“Nodin…” Aspen spoke softly against her, nuzzling his face against hers. He felt… so in love with her. It was so nice, being able to hold her… “I love you.”  
“I love you too…” Nodin whispered. She placed her lips on his, and they kissed for a long moment. She could feel his tail stroking hers, and his hands caressing her back… then they moved down. “Aspen!” Nodin broke away from the kiss, her cheeks turning bright purple. “Right here?”  
“Why not?” Aspen grinned. “Isn’t that why people do this sort of thing?”  
“I… I don’t know…” Nodin answered shyly. “Maybe…”  
“Well… so long as we’re quiet, and don’t wake the kids…” Aspen beamed. “What do you think?”

Nodin looked at him, and couldn’t help but giggle. The expression on his face… it was so bright and child-like; he looked so excited! It was cute.  
“Okay.” Nodin bit her lip, and nodded. “But… we have to be quiet.”  
“Mm.” Aspen moved his hand across his lips to zip them shut, causing Nodin to laugh. 

xxxxx

“Viola…?” Bassoon whispered as loudly as he could, whilst trying to stay quiet. “Come on… stop messing around!” He looked around the lake. He was nervous, and terrified of getting caught. He and Viola had snuck out after everyone had gone to bed… Viola thought it would be fun to go for a swim. It had kind of seemed like a fun idea to Bassoon as well, so he’d agreed to go… but Viola always had to take things too far, and she’s gone underwater and gone off swimming on her own. Bassoon didn’t see where she went, and now he was stuck out on the lake. He didn’t want to go back to the tent, because he didn’t want to leave her on her own out here… but he couldn’t call out for her either, in case he woke his parents and siblings. This was so annoying! “Viola…!” Bassoon whispered harshly, becoming more frustrated by the second. This wasn’t funny! “Come on, stop – **aaa**!” He clasped his hands over his mouth, to silence his own scream before he could wake anyone. He felt something… he _really_ hoped it was her. There was something… touching his privates. His exposed privates… he knew he should have worn his swim shorts! Viola had said it would be fun to go naked, but this wasn’t fun for him! This was creepy! Was it a fish…? Ewwwww, if it was a fish he would cry! “V…” Bassoon spoke through his hands, his body trembling. This was horrible… “Vi… _aaa_ …” It felt warm, and tight… uhhhhh, this was her, right…? It wasn’t a fish, or a frog… or a crocodile? Oh, _no_! What if it was a crocodile? What if it bit his thing off? “Aaaa!” Bassoon cried out in fright, desperately splashing away from the creature. He flailed at it, and felt the harsh _thud_ of his foot diving into its skull. Then sudden a jolt of panic shot through Bassoon’s heart. That hadn’t felt like a crocodile… it hadn’t feel like a fish either… oops…

_Splash_! Just as he’d feared, Viola’s head popped out from under the water, and she set her eyes upon him. She looked annoyed… Aww… he felt bad now…  
“Bassoon, what the hell!” She barked.  
“Sorry!” Bassoon whimpered. “I thought you were a crocodile!”  
“What kind of crocodile gives a blowjob?” Viola argued. “If I was a crocodile I would have just bitten it off!”  
“I thought maybe it was tasting it first…” Bassoon felt his cheeks burning, as an overwhelming sense of embarrassment and guilt overcame him. He didn’t mean to hurt her… He hadn’t been thinking – it was instinct! “Sorry… I’ve never done this before. And – you were the one that left me!” He pouted. “I didn’t know what you were doing!”  
“Hmm…” Viola sighed, calming down. She looked at him, studying the guilty, ashamed, defensive expression upon his face… He had all sorts of emotions going on, and they were all bad ones. He was obviously upset… … Poor thing. She smirked slightly. “I was just trying to have fun.” She grinned. “Don’t be so uptight. And don’t freak out. If you’re in the lake with your girlfriend and you feel something sucking your dick, it’s probably your girlfriend.”  
“Uh… okay…” Bassoon mumbled sheepishly. Well yeah… that made more sense… When he thought about it… What else would do that…?  
“Unless it’s a leach fish.”  
“A – a what?” Bassoon yelped, his eyes widening. What the heck was that?  
“Yeah. They crawl up inside your dick to suck the blood.” Viola said. “And they dig their teeth right in. It’s impossible to remove them without just cutting the dick off.”  
“ _ **What**_!” Bassoon shrieked, and immediately clasped his hand over his mouth when he realised how loud he was. Crap! Did anybody hear that? But – aaaaaaaaa, was she being serious? This was a joke, right? She was joking, _right_?  
“Ssh! You’ll get us caught.” Viola whispered. She smirked again, and giggled. “But it doesn’t matter, does it? If we have to cut it off, you can regenerate.”  
“I still don’t want to go through it!” Bassoon cried, from behind his hands. “I’m getting out!”

He turned to swim back to the tent, when he heard Viola giggling, and felt something soft against his back. It was probably her boobs… Bassoon would blush, if he wasn’t so terrified. He just wanted to get out of here! This lake was dangerous!  
“Settle down…” Viola whispered, her breath tickling his ear as she spoke. Bassoon’s cheeks darkened slightly… it felt nice. She knew his ears were his weak spot…

He felt her arms wrap around him, and her hands slide down his chest, over his belly, towards his lower region. “They can’t get you if I’m in the way, right…?”  
“Uh…” Bassoon’s blush deepened, as he became increasingly aware of her hands on him. She was stroking him… “V-Viola… you were kidding, right…?” He whimpered. “There aren’t really fish like that in here…?”  
“I dunno, maybe.” Viola shrugged. She’d thought nothing of answering honestly, until she felt his entire body tense.  
“Vi…” Bassoon sobbed. “Really…?”  
“Don’t worry.” Viola giggled. “I’m sure there aren’t.” she planted a kiss behind his ear, and smirked when he shivered in response. He was a little excited; she could feel it in her hand. “But… just to be sure, how about I hide it…?”  
“Uh…” Bassoon swallowed, his antennae twitching. He didn’t know how to answer, because he honestly felt so conflicted. There were pros, and cons… but she took his silence as a yes, and Bassoon felt the soft squishiness of her boobs leave his back, and he heard the sound of her lowering herself underwater… then he felt a tight, wet warmth around him, and he bit his lip. Well… so long as she made a good seal… maybe for a little while… “Ah…” He closed his eyes, and soon forgot about the scary fish. 

xxxxx

_Kiss. Giggle_. Nodin tried to keep her squeals quiet as she and Aspen made their way back to the shore, hand in hand. They’d done it in the water… it was so naughty! She felt like a newly wed, or like she was meeting up with her secret boyfriend! It was so exciting!  
“We should do this again sometime…” Aspen whispered. “What do you think?” He tapped her butt with his tail, causing her to giggle again.  
“Okay!” She whispered back. “But be quiet, the kids might hear –”

Suddenly, Nodin stopped dead in her tracks. They… weren’t alone. There were… witnesses. In the water, by the shore, naked from the waist up at least… there were Viola and Bassoon. Bassoon looked… mortified.  
“U-Uh…” he choked, his cheeks darkening and his body shaking. Oh, _no_! They’d been caught! “H-Hi…” Quick! He had to think of an excuse! His mind was racing. Had Nodin seen Viola’s boobs yet? Had Viola put them away? Oh, he hoped Viola had put them away… _please_ don’t let her be naked… Bassoon glanced at Viola, and noticed that she was still unclothed, and making no attempt to cover herself. Dammit! Why? What was wrong with her? He looked back at his mother, and desperately threw out the first thing he could think of. “I… I was too warm – we – we were too warm in the tent.” Bassoon stammered. “S-So we… we just decided to swim naked. To… to cool off.”  
“Mm?” Aspen hummed, turning his head towards the sound of Bassoon’s voice. “Is that Bassoon?”  
“Y-Yeah…” Nodin nodded, a deep blush forming on her face. “And Viola… um…” She let go of Aspen’s hand and looked at Bassoon sheepishly, not seeming to realise what they’d been up to. She was too concerned with hiding her own activities… “We – we wanted to cool off as well.” Nodin said. “And… I wanted to see if there were water lilies, and I wanted to view the forest from the lake…” She hurriedly thought up a couple of excuses, hoping at least one of them sounded plausible. This was so embarrassing…  
“Oh…” Bassoon nodded. “Y-Yeah. Us too. We – we didn’t find any lilies though…”  
“No, us neither.” Nodin replied.  
“It was disappointing.” Bassoon said.  
“Yes.” Nodin nodded in agreement. “It was the main reason we came out here.”  
“Yeah…”

The four of them remained silent for a moment, with Nodin and Bassoon struggling to make eye contact, each of them wondering if the other believed them… until Viola finally spoke up.  
“Were you two doing it?” She asked bluntly. “Because… we were. That was pretty much the only thing we came out to do. I wasn’t looking for water lilies.”  
“ _ **Wha**_!” Bassoon started to cry out, before his breath was stifled by his own shock. How… how could she _say that_?  
“Oh! Ho ho.” Aspen started chuckling, a wide grin forming on his face. “Yes! Actually, us too!” He put his arm around Nodin, and blushed slightly. “Well… when you become parents, you don’t often get the chance. You two don’t know how lucky you are.”  
“I think my parents have the same problem.” Viola grinned, and laughed along with Aspen, while Nodin and Bassoon looked absolutely mortified.


End file.
